


Of Cute Boys and One Night Stands

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, lawyer!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a corporate Lawyer is looking for a way to destress, whilst Eren, a rebellious school boy finds his fun at an Elite club for the rich and beautiful in the form of one handsome Lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Nothing Matters 'til Morning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Clearly I don't own the characters depicted, I simply own the way in which they've been written.  
> This is a one-shot and albeit a sort of crappy one but hey if you happen to like it leave some Kudos or a Review!

Stale cigarettes and spilt scotch. The only truly discernible scents amongst the haze of smoke and coloured lights that makes up the interior of The Holy Walls; a semi-exclusive night club for only those who are either a) pretty enough to get past the bouncers or b) rich enough to buy their way in. Full of elitists who only drink the best, smoke the best and fuck the best. The hunting ground of one Eren Jaeger, a beautiful seventeen year old boy who’s been charming his way through the doors for the last two years. The tan boy leans his lanky body against the bar, a slight sheen of sweat from the dancefloor leaves his skin shining, radiant and enticing those around him. The skin on his shoulders pulls taut beneath a white mesh tank top as he stretches his arms above his head, bearing the slightest strip of toned midriff as long fingers flex together in the air. The boy arches his back as he lowers his arms, pale hands coming to rest on his hips from behind.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” The husky voice behind him whispers into his ear; Eren nods, his back still to the stranger as he hears the man order two sidecars(1), a good choice in Eren’s mind. He turns to face his suitor, startled when he has to look down slightly. But instead of the short joke that came into Eren’s head he finds himself lost for words as he takes in the sight of the man, well dressed in an expensive looking three-piece suit, tailored just right to flatter the man’s frame. Eren’s teal eyes dragging up and down said frame, taking in strong, broad shoulders, perfectly angled cheek bones and a sharp cut jaw. The man before him is, gorgeous, for lack of a better word. “Cat got your tongue?” The man asks as he hands Eren his drink, the boy just shakes his head,  
“no, sorry, I’m Eren.” The shorter man smirks as he looks into Eren’s eyes, holding his gaze,  
“well Eren, my name is Levi, nice to meet you.” He raises his glass toward the boy before taking a drink from the lowball glass, Eren does the same, smiling at the man all the while, captivated by his expressive grey eyes. “So, Eren, what do you do for a living?” Eren freezes up as the question leaves Levi’s lips, this man will, undoubtedly, turn down the idea of taking home an underage high school student. Eren smiles coyly as he recovers,  
“oh nothing interesting of course, but what about you Levi?” Eren reaches out with his free hand and brushes the sleeve of Levi’s suit jacket as he speaks,  
“I’m a corporate lawyer;” the response is shorter than Eren had hoped, he takes another drink from his glass,  
“oh, and what’s that like?” He prods, hoping to keep the conversation off of himself, Levi chuckles at the boy, finishing what’s left of his drink and watching as Eren does the same before taking his hand and pulling him off the barstool he had seated himself upon,  
“stressful.” He whispers into Eren’s ear, watching the boy shiver as he pulls him along towards the dancefloor. Eren tangles his arms around Levi’s neck as the two begin swaying their hips to the music thumping through the very foundations of the building itself, Eren rolling his body with the music in a sinful display that has a few heads turning his way, only to turn back when Levi presses himself closer to the young boy, slim, pale fingers curled around Eren’s hips, holding him in place. Eren finds himself leaning down as Levi’s fingers dig into his flesh ever so slightly and is met half way in a sloppy kiss, his fingers trailing into the longer strands of Levi’s undercut. Levi groans as Eren rolls his hips forward into the older man’s, his fingers curling around the younger’s slim wrist, pulling him from the dancefloor and out the doors of the club. 

Levi pulls Eren behind him towards a black mercedes, an elderly looking man leaning against it straightens and opens the back door of the car for the two as they approach. 

“Home, sir?” He asks Levi as he settles himself into the driver’s seat, Levi only has time to nod and raise the partition before his lips are assaulted by Eren’s soft, pliable mouth. Levi finds his hands roaming over the boy’s skin, not being able to find just one area of the boy that he wanted to touch, but being overwhelmed with the urge to touch all of him. His mouth connected to the younger boy’s hotly, he draws back slightly, pulling on the boy’s lower lip gently with his teeth and eliciting a moan from the younger. Eren laces his fingers in Levi’s hair once more and pulls the older man’s mouth back to his own, gasping and moaning as Levi’s hands find their purchase, squeezing and teasing Eren’s ass with nimble fingers, lightly dragging blunt nails across his bare back underneath the mesh tank top. Eren pulls back for air, baring his neck for Levi’s hot, hungry mouth, moaning more as the older man nips lightly at the skin, pulling it into his mouth and leaving a sizable mark as Eren tugs on his hair weakly. Levi pulls back from the younger as he feels the car slow to a halt, the partition winding down just enough for Levi to speak,  
“that’s all for tonight, Oluo.” The man speaks, his voice coming out hoarser than usual as he pulls Eren out of the car and into the lobby of the building, nodding slightly at the girl seated at the concierge desk before dragging Eren into the elevator. 

Eren manages to keep his hands to himself for the ride up to Levi’s condo. But soon finds himself pressed against the back of the door as Levi resumes his earlier assault on the younger’s lithe neck. Eren is unable to stop the wanton moan that escapes him as Levi’s lips caress the juncture of his neck and collarbone, gasping as the older man bites down on the sensitive point and clutching at his shoulder blades as Levi raises his head to claim Eren’s lips once more. He hoists Eren up until only his shoulders are being supported by the door behind him, Levi’s hands roaming down to cup and massage Eren’s ass as Levi slips his tongue into Eren’s mouth, tasting every inch of him, smirking slightly as Eren fights back, the younger’s hands coming back up to Levi’s hair as he pulls him further into the kiss. Levi takes the opportunity to pull Eren away from the door, carrying the young man into his bedroom, gently laying him upon the bed before crawling atop of him. Levi’s lips trail down Eren’s jaw, slowly leaving butterfly kisses along the side of his neck, nipping lightly at the boy’s collarbone before growling in frustration, tugging the mesh shirt up and over the boy’s head before continuing to trail kisses down Eren’s chest, pausing to roll his tongue around Eren’s nipple, the boy gasping above him, curling his fingers into the nape of Levi’s neck. Levi continues his trail of kisses, leaving bite marks every once in a while before kissing hollow of Eren’s hips, his hands pausing as they come to rest on the button of the younger’s jeans,  
“tell me if you want to stop,” he breathes as he kisses the boy’s hips and looks up at him, Eren just shakes his head, no, in response. 

Levi smiles as he gently undoes the boys pants, slowly pulling them down to reveal smooth, toned thighs and strong calves, after pulling away the younger’s pants he kisses his way back up the boy’s body, finally claiming his lips once more. Levi lets out a gasp as he feels Eren roll them over, surging up to continue the kiss the two are locked in as Eren’s nimble fingers begin to unbutton Levi’s suit jacket, the older man sits up for him as he pushes the heavy material from his shoulders, before moving back to start on the buttons of the waistcoat beneath. Eren smiles in triumph as Levi pulls the coat off of himself, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt before tugging it over his head, only to have Eren begin kissing and biting at the exposed flesh of his neck and collar bones, the boy’s smooth tongue trailing down his chest, dipping into the curves of the man’s defined abdomen, pausing at the hem of Levi’s pants. Eren palms the half-hard erection beneath the heavy material, slowly undoing and pulling away the older man’s belt before teasingly removing his pants. Eren comes back up briefly to place a kiss on Levi’s lips before placing his mouth over Levi’s hard-on beneath his boxer briefs. The cotton material quickly becoming damp from saliva before Eren pulls them away agonisingly slowly, revealing Levi’s swollen cock, the flushed tip curving so that it just presses against Levi’s stomach. Eren licks his lips as he pumps the hard cock once in his fist before placing his mouth over the tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen head before taking more of the older man into his mouth. Eren begins to bob his head up in down in rhythm, his teeth gently scraping Levi’s shaft every once in a while as he comes up to swirl his tongue around the head, revelling in the sound of Levi groaning above him, the older man’s hands fisting in his hair as hips rise off of the bed to bury himself further in Eren’s mouth.  
“Eren, Eren, e-enough,” Levi stammers as he gently pulls Eren back up, rolling them over and bringing their lips together once more, Eren whines at the older man,  
“but I was having fun~” Levi smiles down at the younger as he reaches between his mattress and headboard, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube.

“I’m gonna give you so much more fun.” Levi whispers huskily into Eren’s ear as he shuffles down the younger boy’s body, spreading his legs slightly and kissing the insides of each of his thighs before uncapping the bottle of lube and coating his fingers in a generous amount. Levi leans up to kiss the younger boy as he slides the first finger inside of his tight entrance, Eren groans slightly once Levi has it buried to the knuckle, he kiss the younger boy again before he begins moving his finger slightly, stretching the boy. When Levi adds a second finger Eren pulls him down towards himself, hushing a pained groan with the older man’s mouth, Levi begins scissoring the two fingers, stretching the boy even further before curling the two fingers until they press against one spot. Eren cries out in pleasure, resting his forehead on Levi’s shoulder as he pants, Levi smirks and presses against the spot again, feeling Eren buck his hips, almost fucking himself on Levi’s fingers. Not long after Levi is adding a third finger, stretching Eren even wider before he tears open the packaging of the condom, rolling it onto his hard shaft, Levi shudders at the feeling as he spreads some of the lube onto his erection. Eren brings his legs up so that he can place his ankles over Levi’s shoulders as the older man lines himself up with Eren’s entrance, leaning down to kiss the young boy Levi slowly pushes himself into the boy’s tight heat. Panting slightly as he stops, buried to the hilt inside of Eren’s hot, tight ass, waiting for the younger to adjust to the feeling of him. Eren lifts his hips slightly, which Levi takes a signal to start moving as Eren pulls him down for a bruising kiss. Levi quickly finds his pace, slamming into the young boy hard and fast, feeling Eren bite down on his lower lip and moan as he brushes his prostate with each thrust. Levi feels his orgasm building, and thrusts harder into Eren’s tight heat, angling his hips so that he’s hitting the boy’s prostate with each thrust, Eren moaning below him,  
“L-Levi, I-I-I’m gonna,” the boy cries as he pushes his hips up to meet each of Levi’s thrusts, his blunt nails digging into the flesh of Levi’s back, undoubtedly leaving angry red marks in a trail down the man’s smooth, pale skin.  
“It’s okay Eren, come for me,” the man whispers in his ear before leaving a trail of burning kisses across Eren’s neck as the boy arches his back off of the bed, clamping down on Levi’s cock as he comes, his whole body shaking, Levi thrusts into him further, the stimulation too much as he rides out his own orgasm before pulling out and rolling over to lay beside the boy. Levi pulls of the condom, tying it before getting up and throwing it into the trashcan on the other side of the room. He shakes Eren as the younger curls up on the other side of the bed, “shower now, sleep later, you’re not sleeping in my bed while you smell like sweat and sex kid, I don’t care how cute you are.” The older man smiles as the younger yawns and follows him into the bathroom.


	2. Consenting Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after can be picturesque at times, but for the most part it isn't. Can Eren and Levi make the morning work? Or will one of them wake to regret their prior decisions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters depicted within this work, simply the quite shameful ways in which they are depicted. Thankyou kindly for reading this and please don't forget to comment or leave some kudos if you like it.
> 
> Also, here you go. I've started it as a multi-fic so let's see how well I fare at it.

Brilliant morning light filters through the thin gap between heavy slate grey curtains. Tousled brown hair peaks out from the top of a heavy white duvet, becoming tangled in itself as the lithe boy tosses in his sleep, a long tan arm coming out to settle on the pale, chiselled stomach of the young boy’s bed mate. The elder of the two groaning and stirring at the contact. Pale grey eyes blink awake as the man rolls his head back, the joints of his neck and shoulders cracking and popping. Running a hand through silky black strands the man turns in search of the time, 5:30 blinking at him in bright green, he groans once more as he disentangles himself from his partner, smirking slightly as he looks down at the naked boy in his bed. 

Bare, pale feet tread lightly across the beige carpet, toes curling into the soft pile as strong, toned arms raise, fingers flexing, a sigh of relief escaping thin lips as the joints of the small man’s back pop and crack. Long fingers come down to scratch absentmindedly at his toned flat stomach as a yawn escapes him and he makes his way to the kitchen, turning the percolator on he turns away and makes his way back to his bedroom, smiling once more at the still sleeping figure of the young boy sprawled there, he crosses the room to his ensuite, turning on the hot spray of the shower before stepping under. Levi hums to himself as he busies himself with the task of showering, meticulously lathering his hair and body before thoroughly rinsing off, the water running down his broad shoulders and toned stomach, memories of the night before washing over him along with the wet spray, memories of feather light kisses trailing down his body, of the young boy below him moaning as he took him over and over. Levi shuts the shower off abruptly, shaking the thoughts from his head as he dries himself off, it was a one night stand and they both know that. But he just can’t seem to keep the brat out of his head. 

Levi takes his time as he dresses, pulling out neatly folded black boxer-briefs and sliding them over smooth legs before leisurely taking a pair of fitted black pin-striped slacks and shrugging into a tailored white shirt, pressed to perfection, Levi swiftly buttons the shirt with deft fingers before reaching into the closet for a plain black tie, draping it around his neck he begins to fasten the tie, the knot left looking neat and pristine, much like the rest of the man’s appearance. Levi next pulls the matching vest from its hanger, quickly pulling it around his frame, smoothing it’s placement on his sides and hips so that it fits just right. Levi grabs his suit jacket from his wardrobe before pulling a pair of black socks from the drawers on the left of his wardrobe before walking over to wear his shoes were kicked the night before and picking them up silently before padding back out into the living area. 

Levi makes his way back into the kitchen, the heavy aroma of freshly brewed coffee assaulting his senses as he opens the cupboard above the coffee pot, pulling out two non-descript white mugs, save the logo of his firm printed just above the handle. Levi quickly pours a generous amount of the bitter black substance into the two mugs, bringing one with him over to his desk in the far corner of the living space, beside a glass panelled wall which leads to the balcony beyond. Levi settles himself down, grabbing a piece of stationery and a pen before setting down to write a short note for the boy still dozing in his bed, slowly sipping at his coffee the dark haired man reaches for a pad of pale green post-it notes, making quick work of scribbling descriptions onto a few of them before draining his mug and making his way back over to the kitchen, sticking the appropriate post-its to the write cupboards so as to make the boys morning easier. Levi makes quick work of washing out his mug and replacing it in the cupboard before setting his note underneath the second, still steaming mug. 

Eren rolls over onto his stomach in the spacious bed, his arm falling over onto the other side of the bed, still warm sheets brushing his fingertips as he stirs. Blinking the sleep from his eyes the tan boy raises his head, looking out of the bedroom door and seeing Levi slipping on his shiny leather shoes, the younger noticing just how flattering a suit looks on the man as he stands, the pin-stripes of the suit making the subtle curve of his ass stand out just so as he walks, the light click of the door being heard as it opens before the sound of the barrel locking after it closes. Eren sighs and looks over at the older man’s bedside table, a small alarm clock reading 6:15 causing a groan to leave the boys lips as a glimpse of silver catches his eye. So, Levi makes a habit of leaving of his phone at him? The boy grins as he reaches for the phone, noticing the default wallpaper gracing the background as he unlocks the phone before scrolling through to find the camera app. Eren pouts up at the camera as he holds the phone out from himself, the sheets pooling in his lap accentuating his naked torso which gleams just right in the early morning light, his skin looking flushed and delicate as he snaps a picture. 

Eren gets up and wanders out into the living area, instinctively following the scent of coffee and finding a seemingly freshly poured mug and smiling at the sweet gesture, picking the mug up and taking an experimental sip Eren blanches, looking around in search of sugar, his eyes come to rest on a green note attached to a silver canister that reads _“sugar” ___in beautiful cursive handwriting. The boys teal eyes sparkling with delight and something akin to awe as he looks around the kitchen and finds similar notes on the cupboards _“mugs” ___, _“plates” ___, _“pots/pans” ___and a few other bits and pieces, did Levi really go to all of this trouble to please a one night stand? Eren shakes his head as he spoons some sugar into his coffee before trying it again, just right. A piece of white paper catches his eye as he paces around the kitchen with his coffee, his eyes coming to rest on a note clearly written by Levi just from the handwriting alone. The boy walks over and finds his name written on the top of the note, his eyes scan the page as he reads;  
 _Eren,_  
 _I know it’s probably not the most comfortable thing to wake up in a strangers home and so I hope it’s not too distressing._  
 _I won’t be home until later tonight so feel free to use the place, remotes for the television and theatre system are on the coffee table and my laptop isn’t password protected so feel free to entertain yourself if you wish to stay._  
 _Your towel from last night is hanging in the bathroom still if you wish to take a shower._  
 _I apologise for the state of my bedroom, I would have cleaned it before I left but didn’t wish to disturb you._  
 _Levi_  
 _P.S. If you need to be taken anywhere the concierge can contact Oluo for you, he’ll take you wherever you need to go._  
 _P.P.S Good morning. ___

_____Eren smiles to himself as he puts around the kitchen and finishes his coffee, he washes out his mug before returning it to the cupboard labeled _“mugs” ___and making his way back into Levi’s room. The tan boy stretches, shivering as the cold air of the condo begins to take effect on his naked form. Eren hums to himself as he gathers up his clothes from the night before, taking them into the ensuite and placing them onto the counter before turning his attention to Levi’s bed, making work of wrestling with the king-sized sheets in an attempt to smooth them over the mattress. The boy begins singing to himself as he works, smoothing the sheets and then the duvet over the top of them before situating the pillows in what appear to be their correct places. Eren continues to sing to himself as he turns on the spray of the shower, setting the temperature to a happy medium between hot and warm before stepping under the spray and beginning to wash down his body._____

The front door opens abruptly as Levi steps into the condo, cursing himself under his breath as he looks around the living area in search of the device he so stupidly left behind this morning. He sighs to himself as he walks towards his bedroom, expecting to find a sleeping Eren in his bed and finding himself taken aback by the sight of his bed, not only empty but expertly made. Levi pauses as he hears a melodic, low voice filter through the ajar door of the en suite, following the sound the man finds himself pushing open the door only to find himself facing the naked back of Eren, the water falling beautifully down his slim back, channeling past sharp shoulder blades and beading atop a perfect, plump ass. Levi feels himself growing hard at the sight of the beautiful creature and only notices his feet are carrying him forward when it’s too late and he finds himself under the spray of the water, fully clothed, encircling the young boy in his arms from behind before attaching his mouth to a tan shoulder, kissing and sucking as the boy in his arms lolls his head moans. Eren turns in Levi’s arms, bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance which Eren relinquishes all too soon, allowing Levi to ravish his mouth and fully taste him. The older man pulls back and Eren can’t help but laugh when he realises that Levi stepped into the shower in his suit, sans the jacket. Levi growls at Eren under his breath, fingers curling in the hair at the nape of the boys neck as he pulls him towards him for another bruising kiss. A loud guitar solo pierces the moment as a vibration can be heard against the bathroom counter, Eren scrambles out of Levi’s embrace as the older man groans at the interruption. Eren silences him with a kiss as he slides across on his screen to accept the call,  
“Hello, father.” He says, listening to the man on the other side, his stern voice cutting through the boy,  
 _“Say hello to Levi for me, Eren. And also inform me as to why you were not home last night.” ___

Eren blanches at the words of the man over the phone, looking at Levi in terror, before speaking,  
“Yes father, I didn’t come home last night. No, I will not inform you as to why and may I ask how you know who I’m with?” Eren feels himself begin to shake slightly as he hears his father’s deep, low rumble of laughter, he looks at Levi once more, wondering how his father knows him.  
 _“Eren, be a good son for once and put Levi on the phone.” ___Grisha commands, and Eren simply nods even though his father can’t hear him, turning to Levi he hands out the device to the elder, his hand shaking so much he fears he’ll drop it.  
“It-It’s for you.” He barely whispers as Levi plucks the phone from his weak grasp, pulling the younger boy toward him in a comforting gesture as he brings the phone up to his ear.  
“This is Levi.” He says, his tone blunt and boring, not wanting anything to do with the caller.  
 _“Levi, I trust you’ve found what you left the office for?” ___The voice on the other line asks and Levi feels his heart stop at the recognition of it. Why was Grisha Jaeger calling Eren? And to ask why he wasn’t- Levi’s train of thought stops short as realisation kicks in and he hears Grisha laugh on the other end of the phone line, _“It appears that you have been seduced by my whore of a son Levi. Well, no doubt I expect you back, we at Smith & Jaeger do not tolerate tardiness.” ___The call cuts out and Levi finds himself staring at the boy in his arms. He couldn’t possibly be the son of Grisha Jaeger. There’s no possible way Levi would believe that the beautiful boy he holds in his arms could be in any way associated to the man. Levi feels his heart race as his superior’s voice washes over him “my whore of a son” what kind of a father can say that about his own child? And just how much of a child is Eren?

Levi wraps a towel around the boy and guides him over to sit on the edge of his bed, wrapping an arm around him protectively.  
“Eren, I need to ask. How old are you?” The boy looks up at him, what Levi fears are tears filling his eyes as whispers an inaudible answer, Levi shakes his head and Eren clears his throat.  
“I’m 17.” He responds and Levi feels himself recoil slightly, this boy that he’s holding is 15 years his junior, he has no right to be touching him. “And before you ask, yeah, I’m Grisha’s son.” Levi simply nods, his mind reeling as to what it is that he’s going to do about the situation.  
“Eren, the invitation for you to stay here for the day is still open if you wish. We could discuss this later, but right now, I have to get back to work.” Levi says as he stands, walking over to the dresser and picking up his phone, his clothes having mostly dried since his expedition into the shower now only slightly rumpled. Eren simply nods as the older man places a delicate kiss to his forehead before walking out of the apartment and leaving Eren to curl up onto the spacious bed alone. 


End file.
